En otra Vida
by syndy
Summary: Nos hemos encontrado con muchas personas en otros lugares, con otros nombres e incluso diferentes rostros... pero hay alguien con quien siempre estamos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía.**

**En otra vida**

New York ,1917

En la 7ª Avenida de la ciudad casi esquina con la 53, había un conjunto de departamentos que aunque no eran muy elegantes estaban muy bien ubicados, la cercanía con el Parque Central y los principales teatros de la ciudad hacía de cualquier inquilino una estancia muy placentera. A pesar de su cuantioso salario y popularidad, el denominado "Mejor actor de la década" vivía en el segundo piso de los condominios como lo hizo desde que ingresó a las marquesinas. Para el afamado actor su departamento representaba sus logros y la época de lucha y motivación por desarrollarse en lo que siempre soñó. También era el recuerdo de un futuro truncado porque lo compró con sus primeros ahorros, esperando que la mujer de sus triunfos lo compartiera con él.

Terry Grandchester a sus 21 años de edad, solo deseaba regresar el tiempo para modificar su presente. Candy era la mujer que deseaba para compartir su vida. Pero el destino le arrebató este sueño cuando Susana Marlow fue confinada a la silla de ruedas al salvarlo a él de esta fatalidad. Aunque el rescate solo fue físico, porque él había sido confinado a pasar su vida con ella como agradecimiento y deber por su sacrificio. Quizás por eso él tenía esos sueños, desde que comprendió su compromiso y regresó al lado de Susana las imágenes volvían una y otra vez.

Los ojos verdes de Candy lo torturaban por las noches. La veía siempre junto a él. Los sueños eran confusos pero algo estaba claro: la soñaba a ella. A veces la veía caminando hacía él. Otras despertaba desesperado porque la veía morir y algunas pocas eran maravillosas porque la veía desnuda entregándose a él. Los sueños no cesaban y durante las noches era torturado por su recuerdo.

* * *

Susana estaba desesperada. Llevaba más de tres años comprometida con Terry pero él no daba fecha para la boda. Aunque sospechaba el motivo, no deseaba reconocerlo porque eso la haría sentirse culpable. La situación era simple: ella lo amaba más que a su vida y si Terry huyera no lo soportaría. Esa noche estaba decidida a hablar del tema aunque su comprometido se molestara y la dejara de visitar por una semana. Tenía que encontrar la manera de establecer una fecha.

Terry se sentía presionado. Acababa de dejar la casa de Susana con un mal sabor de boca. Tuvieron una discusión muy seria. Sabía que no era justo para Susana esperar tanto tiempo comprometida, no estaba bien visto por la sociedad que una novia durara tres años esperando para casarse. Incluso en algunos artículos de la prensa la apodaban "la eterna prometida".

Pasaría dos meses en la gira de su nueva obra, lo que sería tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus ideas y aplacar sus esperanzas y de este modo, establecer la tan ansiada fecha. La gira pasaría por la ciudad que le daba hermosos recuerdos: Chicago. Una parte de su corazón estaba ilusionada en encontrarla o simplemente verla, aunque eso significara dolor y pena.

* * *

-"Terry, tengo que presentarte a Aditi. Nos acompañará a la gira"- le dijo Robert.

El joven dio una ligera inclinación y besó la mano de la extranjera. Aditi era una mujer hindú con los rasgos muy marcados del Medio Oriente. Morena, de cabello largo y muy lacio. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, era más vistosos por el maquillaje tan extraño que lucía. Era delgada y alta, además tenía algunos tatuajes en los brazos y manos.

-"Es un placer conocerla"-

-"Igualmente"- sin emitir comentario alguno, la joven se fue con Robert.

Era muy extraño que Robert presentara tan amigablemente a un desconocido y más aun que se uniera a la compañía en la gira.

-"Debe ser algún pariente. Su esposa tiene raíces hindúes"- Karen contestó la pregunta de Terry sin sospecharlo.

Los tres días siguientes toda la compañía Stranford estuvo organizando su partida. Muchos estaban emocionados por ver el país durante la gira, otros tristes porque dejarían a sus familias. Para el joven Grandchester simplemente era parte de su trabajo y aunque no lo dijese, un respiro a su espíritu.

Cuando partieron hacía Philadelphia, Terry compartió el camarote con Karen que era la única que soportaba su mal humor, y con Aditi porque eran los únicos que la aceptaban. La mayoría de los miembros de la compañía la trataban indiferentes e incluso algunos la discriminaban.

-"Aditi, cuéntame un poco de ti"- preguntó Karen tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Con tranquilidad, la hindú comenzó a platicar de su vida. Pertenecía a una familia muy extensa, conformada por sus padres y 16 hijos. Ella era la mayor de todos ellos y a pesar de ser mujer no fue confinada a las labores tradicionales, ya que su abuela era una especie de sacerdotisa para su pueblo. Explicó que la mayor parte de su juventud estuvo aprendiendo los conocimientos de su religión, acompañando a su abuela a curaciones o partos. Les platicó levemente sobre sus funciones en su pueblo y los motivos de venir al nuevo mundo.

Su hermana menor se casó con un extranjero y fue traída a tierras americanas. La esposa de Robert, Hataway, era prima segunda de ella y a pesar de haber nacido en América jamás renegó de sus raíces y conservaba muchas tradiciones de su pueblo. Cuando le solicitó su ayuda, ella y su esposo la apoyaron para iniciar una búsqueda de su hermana porque tuvo sueños donde la veía en peligro. Explicó que su hermana la clamaba a través de gritos desgarradores, diciéndole que la ayudara, que la buscara porque la necesitaba.

Terry estaba interesado en esa parte. Él consideraba que los sueños simplemente eran ilusiones del corazón pero no tenían significado alguno.

-"¿Cómo sabes que no son solo eso… sueños?"- preguntó el moreno dejando a ambas mujeres absortas porque no consideraron que estuviera escuchando.

-"Porque todos estamos conectados y los sueños son parte de la comunicación entre almas. La conexión es más fuerte cuando las emociones están entrelazadas. Mi hermana y yo éramos muy cercanas"- esta respuesta dejó con más dudas a Terry.

-"No entiendo ¿cómo puede ella buscarte por medio de los sueños?"-

-"Es difícil de explicar… tendrías que conocer nuestra cultura, nuestra religión. Básicamente todos somos uno e incluso nacemos nuevamente después de morir en este mundo… reencarnamos"-

-"Reencarnar…¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó interesada Karen.

-"Cuando dejamos este mundo nuestro espíritu no muere sino que viaja y vuelve en otro cuerpo y en otra época tratando de aprender nuevas lecciones y madurar… buscar el crecimiento espiritual."-

-"Por favor… ¿cómo vamos a volver a otro cuerpo?… eso es improbable"- dijo en tono de burla el moreno- "eso es arcaico, retrógrada… como de la edad media"-

Aditi lo miró un poco molesta. Terry estaba burlándose de sus creencias, de su pueblo. Con desconfianza lo miró y decidió dejar claro que las bases de la reencarnación caen en todos, inclusive en los que no creen.

-"Puedo demostrarle lo que significa reencarnación, porque usted debe de tener algunas"- Terry la miró con desconfianza –"tiene que estar de acuerdo… pero si no lo hace por propia voluntad, no puedo hacerlo."- el joven seguía mirando con recelo a la hindú.-"bueno si todo es mentira ¿Qué le perjudica?, al menos claro que pensara que es verdad."- Aditi era muy inteligente y sabía que retar a Terry era la mejor manera de que hiciera algo.

-"Acepto, solo para demostrar que no sucederá nada ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-

-"Deme su mano"-

Terry extendió la mano derecha hacía Aditi. La joven comenzó a estimular sus sentidos con un masaje en las manos del actor. Después solicitó su oído derecho y al final le dio un masaje en la cabeza. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo…abriendo los canales para descubrir sus vidas pasadas.

-"Hemos terminado"- le dijo Aditi cuando terminó con el masaje.

-"No siento nada extraño"-

-"Todas la mañanas me buscará para esclarecer sus sueños"- y dio por terminada la sesión de ese día.

_

* * *

_

La hermosa rubia de ojos verdes estaba desnuda en su cama, su piel era tersa y blanca. Su cabello dorado caía por toda su espalda y sus mejillas sonrojadas era un delirio para él. Sentía cierto pesar porque sabía que la hermosa doncella Vannesa L'craend era prohibida aunque lo había aceptado en su lecho, tarde o temprano la perdería.

_Cuando ambos amantes comenzaron con las caricias amorosas un encolerizado hombre francés ingresó a la habitación blandiendo una espada delgada y filosa. Maldecía en su lengua y acercándose al lecho amenazo a la mujer de cabellos dorados. Su amante se levantó para protegerla de la furia de su esposo y comenzó una lucha de poder. _

_El esposo salió vencedor dejando herido de muerte al joven de ojos azules. Su alma a punto de partir solo miró los verdes ojos de su amante y su único amor. Esperanzado de amarla hasta después de la muerte._

Terry despertó sudando. Sintiendo un temblor frío recórrele su espalda. La sensación de muerte lo hizo estremecerse y levantarse para calmar sus nervios. El sueño fue demasiado tangible que aun sentía los músculos contraídos por la pelea y la miel de los labios de la chica.

El actor sabía que Candy era la chica del sueño. Tal vez sus facciones no eran tan iguales pero sus ojos eran idénticos. Además la emoción que sentía al abrazarla era la misma que él tenía cuando la rubia estaba cerca.

Terry continuó pensando sobre el sueño por largo rato, hasta que el amanecer estaba por llegar. Trató de descansar porque al día siguiente sería el estreno en la ciudad.

_

* * *

_

Corría por los campos llenos de rosas, pasto y árboles. Su hermana Amanda era su favorita. Su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes eran sus peculiaridades. Nadie de la familia entendía porque sus ojos eran distintos. Él solo sabía que su felicidad era al lado de ella.

_Amanda corría detrás de un hermoso conejo por la pradera, su cabello negro como el carbón se mecía con el viento. De repente lo miró y corrió por todo los obstáculos para llegar hasta él. La besó y abrazó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. _

_Comenzaron un entretenido juego de voluntades solo para descubrir que la pequeña era la ganadora, porque con su hermosa sonrisa lo conquistaba. Regresando a la casa descubrieron a un cuarteto de ladrones amenazando a sus padres. El joven tratando de intervenir lo único que logro es que los malhechores lo apresaran también. La hermosa jovencita siempre fue muy temeraria y a través de trucos logró desatar a sus hermanos. Al poco tiempo de la pelea, él y su familia lograron someter a los cuatreros para descubrir que una bala perdida había llegado hasta el pecho de su hermosa hermana. _

_La tomó en sus brazos tratando de hacer algo para evitar perderla pero la bala estaba incrustada en el corazón. Lloró desconsoladamente y tomando su mano pidió volver a verla algún día. Con el último aliento su hermosa hermana lo beso en los labios._

Levantándose de golpe el joven Grandchester trataba de quitarse de la cabeza toda la serie de imágenes que veía en sus sueños. Resultaban tan reales y las sentía igual. La sensación de miedo y perdida aun le picaban el corazón. La chica del sueño era otra vez Candy. Llevaba más de una semana soñando con ella de diferentes formas.

Evitando que su mente comenzara con el suplicio de una explicación trato de no pensar en ello porque tenía demasiadas noches buscando una respuesta.

_

* * *

_

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en esas zonas desérticas, el calor junto con los caminos llenos de arena era el martirio de los guerreros. Divisó una aldea cerca de un oasis y observando que pronto oscurecería, decidieron pasar la noche ahí. Temía ingresar a esas tierras porque estaba seguro que podía haber enemigos.

_Analizó mentalmente el lugar en cuanto ingresaron. La gente era musulmana en mayoría por lo que representaría un problema. Cuando el joven guerrero iba a dar la indicación a sus hombres que regresaran, un joven de piel clara y ojos azules se acercó y explicó que la aldea estaba en paz. Que los lideres brindaban ayuda a los forajidos si ellos no agredían o asaltaban a la gente de ahí. _

_El guerrero pensó un momento y decidió que a pesar de las circunstancias estaban más a salvo que en el desierto por lo que después de hacer una advertencia a sus amigos descendieron de sus caballos e ingresaron a una casa de tela preparada para los visitantes. _

_El guerrero tenía sus sentidos muy despiertos cuando una hermosa chica de piel apiñonada y ojos verdes ingreso para invitarles unas bebidas. Su corazón latió de prisa y enseguida se sintió en casa. La joven venía cubierta de los pies a la cabeza. Su rostro se veía levemente para mostrar solo un poco de su piel._

_El mundo se detuvo cuando ambas miradas estuvieron por unos segundos entrelazadas… buscando la razón de los sentimientos y complaciéndose con la presencia uno del otro._

Los toques de la puerta despertaron al actor. Otra vez los hermosos ojos de Candy lo torturaban en otras mujeres. Maldiciendo se levantó para descubrir quien había frustrado sus sueños.

* * *

La compañía Stranford ya había dado presentaciones en Philadelphia y Pittsburgh. La siguiente ciudad que pararía sería Chicago y con ello la ansiedad y el mal humor del actor resplandecían en todo su esplendor.

-"Tienes unas enormes ojeras, Grandchester"- observo la sincera Karen.

-"No he dormido bien"- le dijo con desgana.

Aditi seguía viajando con la compañía. En cada lugar que la obra era presentada, ella desaparecía y buscaba por toda la ciudad pista de su hermana. Por lo que Terry y Karen solo la veían cuando viajaban entre cada destino.

-"¿Sus sueños lo mantienen despiertos? o ¿sus sueños no lo dejan dormir?"- preguntó la hindú con una chispa en sus ojos

-"No he soñando"-

-"Puedo saber con exactitud que sí lo ha hecho… así que porque no me cuenta sus sueños"- fue una orden más que una suplica.

Terry se sintió derrotado y después de unos minutos acepto que era mejor contar sus sueños que no lo dejaban en paz. Desde que amanecía hasta que volvía a la cama las escenas de la noche anterior lo agobiaban incesantemente.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a contar desde el primero hasta el último de los sueños. Afirmando que encontraba a un joven de ojos verdes como su hermana, amante, esposa, amiga e incluso enemiga en diferentes épocas y situaciones. Cuando detalladamente terminó miró a la hindú en busca de respuestas

-"Cuando la vez, ¿a quien te recuerda?"-

-"A Candy"- lo dijo sin pensar y sinceramente.

-"Ella ha sido tu acompañante en esta y muchas vidas"- le dijo con mucha certeza que solo descontrolo al rebelde.

-"¿Que tiene que ver Candy en esta conversación?"- preguntó Karen

-"Esa chica ha estado con el joven Grandchester en otras vidas"- explicó Aditi dejando a Karen muy sorprendida.

-"No sólo la he visto a ella"- dijo en un susurro el actor.

-"¿A quien mas?"- cuestionó la hindú.

-"He visto a Susana"-miró a Karen que estaba callada y atónita –"Ella es mi prometida"- le explicó a Aditi.

-"¿Cuantas veces la ha visto?"-

-"Una sola vez, pero fue el sueño mas largo… no podía despertar"-

-"Significa que ama a la chica llamada Candy pero esta comprometido con la joven Susana"- Trató de resumir la Hindú.

-"Sí"- contestó Terry en un susurro y bajando la mirada

-"Cuente el sueño que dice… supongo que también aparece la otra chica ¿no?"- con una ligera inclinación el joven actor afirmo.

-"Estoy en tierras salvajes… también soy Inglés pero estoy en tierras conquistadas. Estoy casado… Susana es mi esposa… tiene otro nombre y algunas facciones distintas pero sé que es ella. Después de establecernos en ese lugar conozco a una hermosa mujer de piel apiñonada y gran sonrisa. Tiene los ojos verdes… es Candy"- Terry bajó su rostro conteniendo sus emociones –"con el tiempo me enamoro perdidamente de ella… de su generosidad, su compasión y su valentía… se vuelve mi amante. La amaba más que a mi vida. Ella lo era todo para mí. Cuando Susana se da cuenta… se suicida."- agachando su cabeza no miró a ninguna de sus acompañantes. El silencio en el camarote solo duros unos minutos mientras los pasajeros procesaba la historia.

-"Tú y ella tiene Karma… supongo que esta comprometido con la chica que no ama por algún deber…¿es cierto?"- con una inclinación de la cabeza del joven afirmó su deducción –"al parecer en esta vida tiene que pagar el dolor que causo en otra… no se preocupe si ella es su compañera la encontrará en otra"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Karen

-"A veces cometemos errores en algunas vidas… pero aprendemos… a veces los pagamos para no cargar con deudas pendientes y al final cumplimos nuestro destino"-

Esta explicación dejó mucho que pensar a cada uno. Parecía muy simple y real. Analizando cada palabra de la Hindú llegó un momento en que Terry se sintió tranquilo e incluso esperanzado.

Llegaron a Chicago a la mañana siguiente. Durante el trayecto no hablaron del tema solo Aditi pidió permiso a Terry para quitarle los sueños y ayudarlo a dormir tranquilo.

* * *

La primera presentación era de beneficencia por lo que miembros más ricos de la sociedad asistirían. Terry estaba maquillándose cuando Karen ingreso para confirmar sus dudas. Los Andley asistieron al evento y Candy con ellos. Tratando de tranquilizarse hizo acopio de sus rasgos actorales y la función inició.

**La Celestina**, era la obra. El amor, traición y muerte fueron plasmados de una manera sublime por los actores. Terry Grandchester logró la mejor interpretación de su vida, su motivación estaba ahí, mirándolo sin que nadie ni nada se interpusiera aunque fuese solo por un momento.

Cuando la obra terminó, el telón se abrió para que el público rindiera el merecido homenaje a los actores. Cuando Terry pasó a recibir su parte de aplausos… el público se puso de pie. Gritos, flores y felicitaciones lo llenaron por un segundo.

Al abrir los ojos miró al balcón de la familia Andley y la miró sin miedo. Candy de pié junto a Albert aplaudía con fervor. Su hermoso rostro inundado en lágrimas, sonreía y lo miraba con todo el amor que una mujer puede otorgar. Él sin pensarlo levantó su mano y le concedió su actuación. Sin dejar de mirarla le hizo una promesa que salió de su corazón y de su alma.

**-"En otra vida mi amor"-** y le mando en un beso toda su alma porque sabía que a partir de ese momento no se volverían a ver. El destino les había puesto en caminos diferentes pero sabían que en otra ocasión estarían juntos.

Saludos... me gustaria saber comentarios


End file.
